epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Segamad66/The Masked Rapper Season 1 Week 4
Here we go! Sorry about the delay, we are at the semi finals of the competition and the stakes are raised. Last time we lost The Mantis, but who will we lose on week 4? This week's theme is: HEAVEN AND HELL So lets see those performances! The Owl: Religious differentials shouldn't be political, it's derisable All these people spitting shit and all trying to make racism biblical But I'm trying to save two of every species when I flood you with my game flows I'm representative; what this Rap God drops is rainbows Straight outta Bethlehem; these asses couldn't match me for believers I'm like John Lennon on the mic; rapping bigger than Jesus The main speaker, manger feature gave us all a great Easter I surpass him; send you to the Gatekeeper to meet with Saint Peter Y'all money lending blows in the temple, but that's none of my business I got bars knocking on the door that not even Jehovah could Witness Because I'm a dreamer for a Pharaoh, against whom no Canaanite would dare flow I'm an Israeli with the bars, you two are Palestinians kept low The Raccoon: (Beat at 0:30|https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iBFc4cfxwYU) Schlep your ass up heaven's stairs, and you still wouldn't step to my level! Hell, the rap God's flames are so hot, I should switch names with the Devil! Pre or post-deadline, I bury dead lines! Bitch, I'm a winner, end of story! Owl and Hyena's stanzas lack soul; both sinners can suffer in purgatory! No wings required, fuckers, I'm flyer than an angelic choir of lyre-pluckers! Break raps down to the bone, feed skeletal scraps to ghouls for tucker! I Infer you're no match! Nine circles? I see two squares I'm boutta stomp! Stuck with the Grim Reapers who keep suckin' life outta the fuckin' comp! Second last round till the crown; you could say I pen-ultimate wordplay! Only way you're servin' me's in Paradise; fix me a tray of Chardonnay! I'm done piping you; now this playboy's puffin' pipes up high with Hugh! I'm walkin' to finals past those Pearly Gates; let my fluffy ass through! The Hyena: If I ever died I would want to spend life in the purgatory. And I don't want no greedy ass monk to be praying for me. Cause the Heaven I envision just seems more like a prison. Forced to stick by the rules you're given with no freedom of decision For hypocritical reasons, all to be accepted as a brethren. It seems like Hitler himself would have fit right along in heaven then. So if killed a rapist who deserved it in Hell they still would have me burning, But if I simply said I'm sorry the Heaven's Gate is open for me? Fuck that, just face it, your God's a bigot and a racist. Religion sticks to old time basics so human freedom is what breaks it. While those sins you're wronged for are nothing but human feelings in you. Who knew that even in the afterlife discrimination will continue. Another round of wonderful performances, but now lets get onto the clues. Clues: *The Hyena says 'Takes the hat off' *The Raccoon says 'My character rep is dirty' *The Owl says 'Look to eleven' Okay it's now down to you, the public, who do you want to get kicked out the competition? Leave the name you want to be eliminated in a single reply to my tally comment, for your vote to count. You have 3 days from when that comment is posted for it to count. That's all till the results show in a few days time. Category:Blog posts